


In Your Arms Tonight

by edensrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Car Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, PWP, Size Kink, inspired by "Rager Teenager" by Troye Sivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensrose/pseuds/edensrose
Summary: Louis closed his eyes and let the music move him where it wanted him to go. He was feeling relaxed, almost peaceful when an arm snaked around his torso. He gasped as he was rocked back into a man’s larger body.“You’re gorgeous” the man’s voice whispered in his ear, gravelly and low.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	In Your Arms Tonight

The club was packed by the time Louis got there, unsurprising for a Saturday night. All week he had been swamped with work and babysitting his younger siblings. Thank God he had tonight off. He needed to blow off some steam.

He had one goal for the night and that was to get fucked out of his mind. He dressed in his tightest jeans and sheer tank top, fixing his hair in a soft fringe. He just wanted to dance, to let go. He was so tired of being stressed and anxious. Tired of always being the one people assumed would take care of things.  
Most nights he would stay at the apartment he rented with his best friend, Zayn, but other nights he’d stay at his mom’s house to help out with his siblings. His mom was overworked and he tried his best to help alleviate some of her stress but it took its toll on him too.

Louis ordered a rum & coke at the bar just so he could feel a little more loose. He didn’t like getting wasted but it was easier to dance alone when he had some liquid courage. The bar was full and so was the dance floor, everything lit in shades of red, pulsing with life. The beat of the music was shaking the ground and with each sip of his drink, Louis felt himself relax. His body started moving with the beat. He didn’t come to this particular club often, mostly when he was looking to pull. It was sexy and upscale but not annoyingly so.  
  
He finished his drink and paid off his tab, heading out to the dance floor. The synths and the lights played off each other, the dancers moving sinuously. Louis put his arms up, moving along to the beat, feeling the other bodies around him. He just let himself move along, sometimes an arm would come around him or a hand would brush his ass. Louis closed his eyes and let the music move him where it wanted him to go. He was feeling relaxed, almost peaceful when an arm snaked around his torso. He gasped as he was rocked back into a man’s larger body.

“You’re gorgeous,” the man’s voice whispered in his ear, gravelly and low.

“You feel gorgeous” Louis said, arching his neck back.

The man’s laugh rumbled down Louis’ spine, heat building in his stomach.  
He turned around and almost choked on his tongue. The man was extremely fit and ruggedly handsome. He was taller than Louis by several inches with a full beard and a mouth that was quirked up in a smile. Big, muscular, and handsome. Exactly what Louis was looking for.

“My name’s Henry” the man said, bending down to talk in Louis’ ear. He shivered as his lips touched his ear lobe.

“M’ Louis” he said breathily, looking up at the taller man through his eyelashes.

“I’m the luckiest man on the dance floor, I think” the man said, as they continued swaying, body to body.  
Louis arched his ass back towards Henry’s crotch, grinding slowly. The other man groaned and Louis bit his lip as he felt just exactly what Henry was packing. Fuck he wanted that in him. Louis felt sexy and wanton as they danced, steadily getting filthier until they were on the edge of the dance floor, Louis’ back against the wall. His heartbeat felt as loud as the music. His arms were slung around Henry’s neck, his neck was getting rubbed red from the other man’s beard. Henry’s whole body was pressed against Louis’, strong and sensual.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Henry yelled over the music which was now blaring even louder than before.

“I thought you’d never ask” Louis yelled back, grinning.

Henry grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the exit. Louis’ heart was rabbiting in his chest, butterflies in his stomach.They made their way out of the club, finally getting passed the crowd of people.The parking lot was packed but Louis didn’t have time to notice much before he was being pressed against a car, being kissed intensely. It was so good, almost too good for a one night stand. Louis’ shook that thought from his mind, groaning as Henry’s large hands groped his ass.

“You have the most perfect little body” Henry breathed against his neck.

“c’mon, let’s get in your car” Louis urged which caused Henry to finally take out his keys and unlock the car.

They tumbled in the back seat, Louis falling on top of Henry. The muted beat from the club could still be heard but the air inside the car was still. Louis watched Henry for a moment, marveling at how gorgeous he was. This was beyond what he’d hoped when he’d decided to go clubbing. Henry let him look for a few moments before he was being flipped over and kissed intensely again. Henry kissed like it was the last thing he would ever do on earth. Louis’ whole body was vibrating with want. He snaked his hand down towards Henry’s jeans feeling the heft of his cock, huge in his small hand.

“Fuck” Louis said, succinctly.

“Yeah baby that’s what we’re gonna do” Henry said, chuckling and covering his neck with love bites. Louis loved the sting, loved the thought of knowing he’d see them in the mirror tomorrow.  
  
“Do you have stuff in here?” Louis asked, trying not to come in his pants like a teenager.

“In my wallet” Henry said which had Louis raising his eyebrows.

Louis shucked off his tank top, Henry’s hands coming up to play with his nipples. He shuddered but batted the hands away, trying to get Henry’s shirt off.

“Take your pants off” Louis said and Henry slowly unbuckled his belt, smirking.

Louis wanted to roll his eyes but stopped when Henry shucked his boxers off. He definitely had something to be smug about.

“m’ gonna ride you” Louis said and Henry sucked in a breath.

His hands came up to his waist, tugging at his trousers when he stopped.  
  
“God baby, you look so good in these…” Henry said and fuck, he’d forgotten he was even wearing the red satin panties. He had wanted to feel sexy and the way Henry was staring at him, made him feel wanted and turned on.

“Your ass…” Henry said, cupping his cheeks in the palms of his hands.

Louis jolted, almost dropping the lube.  
  
He unwrapped the lube packet, squirting the liquid on two of his fingers at first.

“Is that why you came out tonight, angel? You wanted to get fucked hard?” Henry asked, eyeing the fingers that were opening Louis up. Although Louis wouldn’t have minded Henry opening him up with his fingers, it would go faster this way.

“Mmm, and I knew it would happen if I went home with you” Louis said cheekily.

Henry laughed as he palmed Louis’ ass again, his fingers on top of Louis’, pushing them even further towards his prostate. Louis groaned and his hips stuttered forwards.

“Baby, I haven’t even got you home yet” Henry said, tugging Louis down for a kiss.

He felt a thrill go through him at Henry’s words but he wasn’t able to think about it for long before his urgency took over.  
He unwrapped the condom, using the leftover lube to coat Henry’s cock, standing thick and long. He didn’t even bother taking his panties off, just moved them to the side.

“Gonna ride it darlin?” Henry asked even as Louis was lowering himself down, inch by inch. He felt positively stuffed and he loved it. This is the feeling he was chasing, the high he could never get enough of.  
  
He could barely keep his eyes open, wanting to give in and let his body take over. Henry was big, one of the biggest he’d ever taken and it felt so good. Henry bottomed out finally and they both groaned.

“Fuck, baby” he said, grabbing Louis’ hips, urging him to go faster but Louis moved his hips minutely, feeling the burn, letting it drive him crazy.

“Couldn’t take my eyes off you in the club” Henry said, thrusting upwards. His hands were fully encompassing Louis’ waist, guiding him into a rhythm.

“Before I even danced with you, I saw how beautiful you were.”

Louis groaned, imagining Henry watching him dance, sipping his drink, eyes dark.  
He loved the feeling of Henry’s larger body pounding into him, could feel Henry’s thighs tense beneath his ass. Drops of sweat were falling from Louis’ forehead, the condensation in the car making the glass fog.  
Louis put one of his hands towards the roof trying to steady himself. Henry’s eyes were roaming his body, his lip between his teeth.

“M’ gonna come” Louis breathed out, feeling himself on the cusp.

“Come for me, baby.”

Henry dropped one of his hands from Louis’ waist to tug at Louis’ dick, the rough callouses on Henry’s hands causing him to gasp.

“That’s it, darlin” Henry rasped and the tug of Henry’s hand and the sound of his voice was enough to push Louis over the edge. He came in his panties with Henry still inside him.

He collapsed on top of him, senseless. Henry was still moving inside of him before he let out a deep grunt and flooded the condom. Louis was still split on Henry’s cock but made no move to get off.  
  
“Comfortable?” Henry asked, smirking.

“I am actually,” Louis said

“You’d be more comfortable in my bed though, wouldn’t you?” Henry said, shifting so that he slipped out of Louis.

Louis ached but it was a good ache, like a bruise he didn’t want to fade.

“Is that an invitation?” He asked, moving so that he peered up into Henry’s eyes. His jawline was sharp, the beard he was sporting would leave red marks on Louis’ body that he couldn’t wait to see in daylight.

“I’d love to take you home,” Henry said sincerely. “If you want to.”

“What are we waiting for then?," Louis asked and was rewarded by Henry's warm laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alex for being my beta and for always encouraging my writing! and thanks to Mads for always being my cheerleader


End file.
